


Dirty Talk

by andabatae



Series: One-Shots and Drabbles [3]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo is a Cunning Linguist, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Spanking, This is pure filth, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/pseuds/andabatae
Summary: One night at the bar, Rey confesses something to her best friend Ben...





	Dirty Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the urge to write a filthy one-shot featuring dirty talk. Here we are 5,000 words later, and yup, this is some filthy shit. Hope you enjoy!

“Can you believe it?” Rey demanded. “He dumped her for being ‘too adventurous in the bedroom.’ What a fucking prick.”

She worked her lips around the straw to her fruity cocktail and sucked, enjoying both the burst of flavor in her mouth and the way Ben’s eyes flicked down to her lips. He was her best friend, but when they got drunk together, she always felt a little hopeful that he might actually like her back. As in, _like_ like. A romantic and sexual sort of liking. A _licking_ sort of like.

All right, Rey maybe should have stopped after the last drink, but it was Friday night and she loved being buzzed with Ben. He was just so… everything. Snarky and funny and serious all at once. Dependable. Safe as houses, which was a weird fucking idiom, now that she thought about it. Her drunk brain was briefly distracted by trying to figure out the origin of the saying, but then she shrugged and took another sip of the drink. At any rate, Rey never had to worry about anything when she was with him, which was a rare experience for a girl who had grown up in foster care and come of age before the #MeToo movement.

He leaned in over the table, raising his voice to be heard over the tumult at the bar. “No way. What man doesn’t want a sexually adventurous girlfriend?”

“Right?” Rey rolled her eyes. “Rose is the best person ever and, like, so hot, and Armie couldn’t even muster the balls to spank her when she asked him to.”

Ben shook his head, adopting a mournful expression. “Poor girl.”

“I’m going to set her up with my friends Poe and Finn. They’ll show her a good time.”

“Wait, what?” Ben blinked at her slowly. God, he was adorable when he was tipsy.

“You know, that cute couple? The ones you’ve met a million times?” 

“I know who Poe and Finn are,” Ben said. “What I’m trying to figure out is what you meant about setting Rose up with them.”

“Oh.” Rey giggled, delighted at the potential opportunity to shock Ben Solo. “Well, you know how they usually bring a friend with them to all our parties?” She winked. “Those aren’t platonic friends.”

Ben’s eyes widened. “No. They’re swingers?”

Rey laughed outright. “Oh, you poor thing. Hey, Father Time, the 90s called and want their limited sexual terminology back.”

He scowled, and even though the bar was dimly lit, she could see the tips of his ears turn pink. They were protruding through his mop of hair, a look he normally would have gone to great lengths to avoid, but apparently he hadn’t realized his luscious coiffure had gone a bit flat. Rey felt privileged to see those elusive ears, which she honestly thought were just as adorable as the rest of him.

“Swinging is a commonly used term,” he said with great dignity. “There’s a Wikipedia page dedicated to it.”

The fact that Ben Solo visited kinky Wikipedia pages was interesting and deserved investigation at a later time, but for now Rey focused on teasing him. He was a decade older than her, and she couldn’t resist needling him for being out of touch. “Swinging is something middle-aged people say. Now we call it an open relationship or polyamory, depending on the level of commitment.” She considered for a moment, then shrugged. “Or we don’t call it anything but a threesome. No one cares anymore who or what you do in the bedroom.”

“I’m not sure that’s true,” he said dryly, “or our current government wouldn’t be regressing several decades in terms of trans rights and—”

“No.” Rey slapped her hand on the table. “You will not ruin our Friday night by talking politics. That is a daytime conversation only.” Ben was a woke, progressive gentleman, thankfully—after a brief stint in the College Republicans that Rey still made fun of him for—but Rey wanted to keep this interaction lighthearted. Tipsy Friday Night Ben was the closest she’d ever get to Flirty Ben, and she wanted to enjoy every second of it.

Ben chuckled. “All right, sweetheart. No politics.” 

Her heart skipped a beat at the endearment. “The point is, I have it on good authority that Poe is an excellent spanker. Rose will have fun with them, and then she can get over that ginger asshole.”

Ben looked down at his drink, sliding it back and forth between his hands. “Do you like it?”

She blinked. “What?”

“Spanking.” His ears got even redder. “I’m just curious if that’s a thing all women want.”

“I don’t know about all women,” Rey said slowly, “but for me, sure. Spanking’s great, so long as you know to expect it.”

“Hm.” He rolled his lips between his teeth, an unfortunate habit of his that always reminded Rey how full and delicious-looking his lips were. She wanted to snack on that plush mouth for hours. “If a woman wanted it, there’s no way I would refuse her.” He caught her gaze, looking intense all of a sudden, like he was conveying an important message. 

“Oh.” The word left Rey on a squeak. Was he… was Ben Solo trying to flirt with her? No way. She’d been into him for years, and he’d never once indicated that he was interested in her romantically. But if he was... “I had a boyfriend refuse to do something once,” she said, the alcohol emboldening her.

“Yeah?” Ben licked his lips and leaned in. “What was it?”

Rey’s heart was beating too fast, and her cheeks felt hot. “Dirty talk. I wanted him to talk to me in the bedroom, and he wouldn’t. Said it wasn’t romantic.”

Ben scoffed. “What a load of horseshit. You can be romantic all you like, but sometimes you have to get down and dirty. It’s not mutually exclusive.”

“Right?” Rey was hot all over now, and she was pretty sure she was wet from Ben saying the words ‘down and dirty’ in that dark velvet voice. God, he looked sexy right now, leaning in and staring at her intensely with those gorgeous brown eyes. She squirmed in her seat. “Not everyone understands that, though. I guess a loving partnership that also gets a little kinky is an impossible ideal for most of us.”

Ben was chewing on the inside of his cheek now. Why did he have so many oral tics? Rey sucked up more of her cocktail to avoid thinking about the words ‘oral’ and ‘Ben’ in close proximity. 

“It isn’t impossible,” he said, quieter than before. 

Rey leaned in to hear him better, but also because she wanted to be closer to him. “It isn’t?” she asked breathily, her eyes darting down to his lips.

He shook his head slowly. “No.”

There was a long, excruciating pause while they stared at each other. Rey pressed her lips together to suppress a whimper.

Abruptly, Ben stood and extended a hand to her. “Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

Rey took his hand and let him tug her to her feet. He kept their fingers intertwined as he led her out of the bar, and he didn’t let go even as he called a Lyft. Rey could hardly breathe around her excitement. Ben was holding her hand, and he’d just called a Lyft to his place, and…

She nestled into his side, wanting to make sure this night was going the way she thought it was. “Ben…”

“Yeah?” He looked down at her, his mouth curving in a slight smile.

Rey licked her lips. “What we’re doing… or, uh, maybe that’s what I should ask. What are we doing?”

In response, he bent down and pressed his lips to hers.

Rey moaned and kissed him back, opening her mouth to let his tongue in. He tasted amazing: like cocktails, but also like some decadent, rare dessert. She shifted closer. The bulge of his erection pressed against her stomach, and Rey whimpered at the feel of it.

“Rey,” he breathed against her mouth. “God, Rey, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.”

“You’ve wanted it?” Rey drew back and fixed him with an outraged stare. “I’ve wanted it for years, but I thought you weren’t interested.” 

He disentangled their fingers, then plunged both hands into her hair and tugged, arching her neck back. His lips trailed down her sensitive skin, and Rey shivered at the sensation. “I couldn’t imagine a world where you wanted me back,” he said against her pulse point. “And I wanted to be respectful…”

“Fuck respectful,” Rey said, tangling her hands in his hair.

He chuckled. “Fuck respectful. And Rey?” He looked up from where he was mouthing at her collarbone. “I’m going to give you everything you want tonight.”

She moaned, and her pussy clenched at the words. “Oh my God, _please_ , Ben.” To have that dark voice whispering in her ear while his body worked over hers…

The Lyft ride was a blur. They didn’t make out in the car the way Rey was tempted to, but he held her hand the whole way, rubbing his thumb over her fingers with a deliberateness that made her imagine him thumbing her clit. By the time he helped her out of the car, she was sopping wet between her legs and desperate for him.

He guided her to his apartment on the fourth floor. The moment the door closed behind them, Rey lunged at him, but he was already on his way to her. They collided hard, their teeth clacking before they settled into the rhythm of the kiss. Rey sucked and bit at him frantically, cupping his ass with both hands and tugging him against her.

“God, Rey,” he whispered as he ground his erection against her lower belly. “You’re so fucking sexy.”

“You are, too.” She followed the words with a deep, passionate kiss, sliding her tongue over his. His hands dropped to her ass, and he helped her set a rolling rhythm between their bodies. He slid a thigh between her legs, and Rey whimpered at the friction against her clit.

“I love that noise,” he said, breaking the kiss and pressing his forehead against hers as he guided her over his muscled thigh. “I’m going to make you moan, Rey, and then I’m going to make you scream.”

“Oh, God.” This was already more dirty talk than she’d ever experienced in the bedroom, and Rey was dying for more. “Take me to bed, Ben.”

He lifted her off her feet, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They kissed as he carried her down the hall to his bedroom. Instead of putting her down, Ben pressed her into the wall for a few hot moments, his mouth devouring hers as he rocked into her. Rey tipped her head back, panting at the tingling pleasure he was igniting between her legs. His mouth fastened onto the side of her neck, sucking hard enough to bruise, and Rey gasped in delight. “More,” she said. “I need more.”

“You're about to get it.” Ben carried her to the bed and tossed her down. She bounced on the mattress, and Ben stripped her shoes and socks off before she even stepped moving. Her jeans were next, the two of them fumbling together to peel down the tight denim. The moment her jeans were off, Ben dove between her legs, pressing his mouth to her underwear-clad core. 

Rey shouted and speared her hands into his hair. She bucked against him, needing more friction against the tight bundle of nerves at the apex of her sex.

“I can’t wait to taste your pretty little cunt,” Ben said, licking at the damp fabric that covered her. “You smell amazing, Rey.”

She moaned and reached down, trying to tug her underwear out of the way, but he swatted her hand aside. “Hold on to the pillow,” he instructed. “This pussy is mine now.”

Rey gasped in surprise. Who knew Ben Solo could be so filthy and dominant in the bedroom? She obeyed his instructions, gripping the pillow on either side of her head and moaning as he rubbed his nose over her crotch.

Ben grinned up at her. “Good girl.”

The words made her pussy clench, and Rey nudged her hips up, seeking more of that delicious pressure. He denied her, though, pulling back to stand at the side of the bed. His eyes trailed over her, dark and hungry.

“Take your shirt and bra off, then grab the pillow again.”

Rey obeyed, chucking the fabric aside before lying back down. She felt vulnerable with her breasts bared to him, her nipples pebbling in the cool air.

“Gorgeous.” Ben trailed a finger over one breast, pausing to tweak her nipple. The small violence ignited a lightning strike of pleasure from her breast to her cunt. “You have the most gorgeous breasts, Rey. I think about them all the time—about touching them, kissing them, coming on them…” At her moan, he grinned and pinched the other nipple before massaging the small mound with his long fingers. “These are mine, too, aren’t they?”

She arched her back to press her breast into his palm, already nearly delirious. He could have any part of her he wanted.

“Aren’t they?” he repeated, squeezing her nipple until it hurt in the best possible way. “Say it, Rey. Tell me who owns these sweet little tits.”

“You do,” she gasped, writhing on the bed as he tormented her nipples.

“And this?” he asked, sliding his hand down her belly to cup her between the legs. “Who owns this pussy?”

“Oh my God.” She bucked against him, seeing stars when her swollen clit rubbed against his hand through the fabric of her underwear.

“Rey.” He spanked her lightly between the legs, sending a jolt of bliss through her. “Who owns this pussy?”

“You do!” The words came out on a desperate cry.

He rewarded her by stripping her underwear off, then sliding his fingers over her sopping-wet pussy. Rey stared at his long, thick fingers between her thighs, hardly able to believe this was happening. He climbed onto the bed, settling between her legs as he rubbed her clit in firm circles. He pushed inside her with two fingers, and Rey inhaled sharply at the burning stretch of her body around him. He was so _big —_if his fingers took up this much space inside her, what would his cock do?

“Easy,” he soothed, rubbing her belly with his free hand. “You can take it.”

“ _God_.” She groaned, then twitched as he crooked his fingers inside her. “Jesus fucking Christ. How are you so good at this?”

He grinned, revealing his adorably crooked teeth. “You inspire me, sweetheart.” 

He pressed hard against the front wall of her vagina, rubbing her G-spot over and over again, and Rey felt a little bit like she needed to pee, but it was so good she didn’t care. She’d never managed to stimulate her G-spot this well—her own fingers were too small and narrow, but Ben’s were just the right size to overwhelm her.

“Ben, I’m—” She broke off, unable to form words as the tension kept building. Her heels scraped against the sheets, and she just needed a little more to come… 

She let go of the pillow and reached between her legs to rub her clit. Instantly, Ben grabbed her wrist and slammed it back against the pillow. “I told you to stay put,” he growled. He slipped his fingers out of her, and Rey whined in protest.

Ben turned her over onto her belly, stroking down her spine with his still-wet fingers. His hand settled on her ass, rubbing the cheek in gentle circles. “I think you need a little reminder of who’s in charge,” he said. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Rey followed the order, shivering in anticipation. He was going to spank her, she knew it. She should have known he’d be incredible in bed. Ben was amazing in just about every way, but one thing he was especially good at was listening. He’d absorbed what she’d said about spanking and dirty talk, and now he was bringing his trademark intensity to the task of giving her an orgasm.

He was so good at this, in fact, that Rey suspected it was a fantasy of his, too. She arched her back, presenting herself for him. “Punish me, Ben. I want everything. Every filthy fantasy you’ve ever had—I want you to do it to me.”

He groaned and squeezed her ass. “How are you even real?”

“Have you thought about spanking me before?” Rey asked, emboldened by his response. “Have you touched yourself while imagining me on my hands and knees for you?” 

He smacked her ass, making her gasp and jolt forward. “Filthy girl.” He rubbed out the sting before slapping the other cheek. “You know I have. I’ve come so many times imagining you wet and desperate for me, your ass red and sore from my hand.” He peppered both cheeks with a series of rapid blows, increasing the intensity with each one. “I’ve spent years thinking about all the dirty things I want to say to you, all the dirty things I want to _do_ to you.”

He smacked her upper thighs, and Rey whined at the sharp sting. The pleasure-pain was intense and incredible, and she needed more and less of it all at the same time. She leaned into the hits, breathing raggedly as he spanked her hard. Her skin stung, and a flush of warmth spread over her abused flesh.

A particularly brutal strike to her sensitive upper thigh had her yelping and trying to crawl away. Ben grabbed her by the thighs and jerked her back into him. Her bare pussy met the front of his jeans, and she writhed in pleasure at the feel of his hard cock beneath the fabric.

“So fucking filthy,” he said as she rubbed herself against his erection. “You’re getting my jeans all wet.”

“So take them off,” she said, grinding her clit harder against him.

He drew back, removing the delicious pressure against her clit, and then both of his hands came down on her ass cheeks with a loud cracking sound. “I’m in charge,” he said as she whimpered. “You’re mine, Rey, which means you have to take whatever I give you.”

She sobbed and pillowed her head in her arms, arching her back to keep her ass up and pussy open to him. “Yes, Ben. Anything you want.” 

“Say it again,” he ordered as he slapped her pussy repeatedly with two stiffened fingers. “Say it!”

“Anything you want. Anything, anything…” Rey groaned and rocked her hips, feeling like a rocket with a lit fuse. She was ready to go off at any second. 

“Good girl.” He plunged two fingers inside her, then brought his other hand beneath her to press her clit. “You can come now.”

The words unlocked something in her, and Rey came with a shriek. Her body pulsed around him, squeezing his fingers, and she slammed a fist into the bed as she kept humping his hand, working herself through it. She chanted his name, gasping and moaning as the best orgasm of her life ripped through her.

When it was done, she was a trembling, soaked mess. Her thighs were slick, and her cheeks were damp with tears. Ben’s hands gripped her hips, and he helped her turn over to lie on her back. Rey flopped bonelessly against the sheets, breathing hard as she stared up at him. “Amazing.” Her voice came out slurred—not from the alcohol, which had worn off, but from sheer pleasure.

Ben grinned, looking extremely pleased with himself. “We’re just getting started.”

Rey let out a little whine at the words. If Ben kept this up, she wasn’t going to make it through the night. Then he tugged his shirt over his head, and she forgot about anything but the muscled expanse of his chest. “Holy shit,” she said, staring greedily at his broad shoulders and ridged abdomen. “Why do you look like that?”

He grinned and started working on the button of his jeans, and Rey squirmed when she saw the massive damn patch she’d left on the front of them. “I have a gym membership,” he said. “And I’ve had a lot of sexual frustration to work out over the last few years.”

She sighed. “Why did it take us this long?”

“I have no idea.” His tugged his zipper down and shoved the jeans off, revealing tree trunk thighs and black boxer briefs that contained a mouthwatering bulge. “Honestly, I never thought you’d be interested in me.”

“Are you kidding me?” Rey gaped at him. “Ben, you’re the smartest, handsomest, coolest guy I know. I never thought you’d be interested in _me_.”

“What?” He shook his head, a look of disbelief crossing his face. “Rey, you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. Smart and funny and definitely way cooler than me. It’s a miracle you even noticed me.”

Her stomach fluttered with butterflies. “I guess we’re both just insecure idiots who couldn’t see what was right in front of us.”

He met her smile with his own. “Guess so.”

Then he stripped his boxer-briefs off, and Rey was left gaping once again. “That’s… wow.”

He looked smug as he stood still for her perusal, and he had every right to be. Could she even fit the whole thing inside her? Rey had no idea, but she wanted to try.

He climbed onto the bed and crawled between her legs, then kissed her soundly on the mouth. His cock was a substantial weight on her stomach, and she felt the wet slick of his pre-cum. “I’m going to eat you out now,” he informed her before moving back down her body.

Rey’s response was a strangled wheeze, which morphed into a moan as he sealed his lips over her clit. He licked the sensitive bud, tugging the hood back gently with his fingers to get at the sensitive nerves beneath. It was almost too much sensation to bear, and Rey jerked beneath the onslaught, gasping and clawing at his hair. He switched to sucking, then dipped lower to trace his tongue all over her intimate folds.

“You taste so good,” he told her in-between licks. His nose nudged her clit as he delved his tongue inside her entrance, and Rey made a high-pitched keening sound. “I could do this all day. Just lick your delicious pussy until you scream.”

“Ben!” She tugged at the roots of his hair, grinding her crotch against him. Holy shit, she was going to come again. “Please, harder, please…”

“I like it when you beg,” he told her as he slid a finger inside her, then drew it back out to circle her taut asshole. “Why don’t you beg me a little more, hm, sweetheart?”

He didn’t slide the finger inside her—Rey wasn’t sure how she felt about that—but the gentle teasing at her ass was doing _things_ to her. She gasped and twitched, riding his tongue while his finger circled and played. “Please make me come, Ben. Please. I need it. I need it so bad.”

“I know you do,” he said. “I can taste how badly you need it. Will you be a good girl and come on my tongue?”

“Yes yes yes—” Rey broke off as he sucked her clit hard, rolling the sensitive nub between his lips. She screamed his name as a second orgasm burst over her, temporarily whiting out her senses. “So good,” she moaned as she trembled against him. “So good, Ben.”

He kissed her pussy one last time, then crawled up her body, settling into the cradle of her thighs. He kissed her roughly, and Rey opened her mouth for him gladly. She could taste herself on his tongue, tangy and rich. “Can I return the favor?” she asked against his lips.

He groaned. “If you put your mouth on my dick, there’s no way I won’t come, and I’d really like to fuck you.” He pulled back to look in her eyes. “If that’s okay, I mean. If that’s what you want.”

“Yes.” She cupped his face in her hands. “That’s what I want.”

He gulped and nodded. “Okay. Then… Let me grab a condom." 

“You don’t have to,” she said. Her cheeks grew hot. “Um, unless you want to. I’ve been tested, and I have an IUD…”

“Oh my God.” Ben looked like he was going to pass out. He pressed his mouth against hers again, nipping at her lips before sliding his tongue inside in a blatant mimicry of sex. Rey suckled on his tongue, rolling her hips against him. She shifted until his cock was pressed against her throbbing pussy, then rocked over the straining length, smearing him with her copious wetness.

“Please fuck me, Ben,” she whispered. 

The breath shuddered out of him, and he reached between them to guide his cock into position. The tip of him nudged inside, stretching her, and then he was sinking into her. Rey gasped and clutched his back, hardly able to believe how big he felt. Her body was already struggling to accommodate him, and somehow there was still _more_ of him to take. 

“Good girl,” he murmured as he nudged in another inch. “You’re so wet and ready. Just a little more, baby, that’s it, _yessss_ …” His eyes squeezed shut as he bottomed out, and his mouth hung slightly open in an expression of bliss.

Rey whimpered, shifting her hips to test the feel of him stuffed inside her. It was overwhelming in the best possible way—her inner muscles fluttered convulsively around him, and she grew even wetter as her body adjusted to the intrusion.

He pulled out slowly, then pushed back in, and Rey gasped. “Oh!” She squeezed his hips with her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck, loving the feel of him so close to her.

“You’re so tight,” he said as he worked in and out of her with slow, gentle strokes. “So hot and wet and _perfect_. It’s like your cunt was made for me.”

She groaned at the dirty talk and clutched him tighter, rolling her hips in time with his. “Harder,” she said.

“You want it harder?” Ben looked down at her with passion-glazed eyes. “You’re such a filthy girl. You want it fast and deep, don’t you? You want me to fuck you into the mattress.”

“Yes, I want it.”

He slammed into her with a brutal thrust, and Rey gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders. He didn’t let up after that, fucking her with deep, even strokes that had Rey moaning and clawing at him.

“You need it even deeper than that, don’t you?” He shifted to grab one thigh, then pressed it up towards her chest, pinning her bent leg between them. The new angle allowed him to go deeper, fuck her harder. “You want me to wreck you. You want me to take whatever I want.” 

“Yes, yes…” Rey was nearly sobbing now, babbling and begging as he fucked her so hard it almost hurt. She’d never made noises like this in her life, had never begged for a cock like she would die without it, but Ben had flipped her world upside down and set it on fire. She was ruined for anyone else.

He shifted her other leg up towards her chest, too, wrapping his arms around her thighs for leverage. Their bodies slapped together, and she was so wet she could hear the squelching sounds as he thrust into her again and again. "You're taking my cock so well," he said. "That sweet little cunt needs this, doesn't it? You need to be fucked hard and filled with cum."

“Oh my God, Ben, so good…” She was crying again, tears of joy and release. Ben was totally and completely in charge, and it was incredibly freeing. She could let go of everything but her need for him.

He must have been thinking along similar lines, because he leaned close to her ear to whisper. “Let go, sweetheart. Let it all go. I have you.” 

Rey obeyed him without thinking, relaxing into his utter possession. She felt safe and cherished, even though he was fucking her deep and hard, even though he was whispering a series of filthy things in her ear. He knew exactly what she wanted, and he was giving it to her.

“Touch your clit,” he ordered her. “Make yourself come. I want to feel that sweet pussy squeezing my cock.”

Rey slipped a hand between their bodies and did as he commanded, rubbing the sensitive bud in circles. She was overstimulated, and it didn’t take long before she was bucking and screaming under him, her body convulsing in the third orgasm of the night.

Above her, Ben was swearing steadily. His pace faltered and grew jerky, and then he shoved in one last time and came, filling her up in a hot rush. He shook all over, then collapsed on top of her, panting in her ear.

Rey cradled him close, kissing his sweaty temple. Little tremors rocketed through him and into her, and for a while they just lay there, recovering.

“Wow,” Rey finally said.

Ben huffed and lifted up enough to kiss her forehead. “Wow is right. That was unbelievable, Rey.” He looked at her with an expression of pure adoration, and Rey’s heart clenched in response.

He shifted them onto their sides, and his dick slid out of her. A dribble of cum followed it, but neither of them cared enough to clean up just yet. He held her to his chest, stroking her hair and dropping kisses wherever he could reach.

“You did promise to wreck me,” Rey said. “Mission accomplished.” She was already a little sore, and come tomorrow she would be walking as bowlegged as a rodeo clown, but she wouldn’t trade any of it. She liked feeling the aftereffects of Ben in her body.

“Thank you,” he said. “For telling me what you wanted. And then for letting me do it.”

Rey laughed. “No, thank _you_. I’m the one who orgasmed three times.”

He grinned down at her. “Only three? Guess I’ll have to remedy that…”

His hand crept down her body, and Rey giggled, protesting half-heartedly. But a few minutes later, she was moaning again, and a few minutes after that, she was on her fourth orgasm of the night.

“I told you,” he whispered against her lips. “We’re just getting started.”


End file.
